


现在我们谈论的是电子羊的梦

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 有恐同症的大学生哈利·波特在半年前结识了他的AI朋友汤姆现在，当他们越过了友谊这条界线，他们之间的关系又该何处何从......





	现在我们谈论的是电子羊的梦

事情发生在两年前，当时哈利还是高校里光鲜水嫩的校队队长。

倒不是说他现在不美味了，只是那个时候的少年人总是更火爆冲动一点，而在过去一个特定年龄之后人会以年甚至月为单位变得更清醒一些。

更收敛一些。

那是一场练习赛过后的黄昏，哈利拖得有点晚，等他围着毛巾走到自己的柜子前，橘红色光线的渲染已经让休息室的一切都失真了。

他们正要选拔新成员，麦克拉根是候补之一。这位候补队员也在当天的晚归名单，他见四下无人，便来到翻箱倒柜的哈利身后，在顺着后者的背往下摸了一把之后，抓住了他眼前的小麦色手臂，以一种催人作呕的方式揉捏哈利挂着水滴的小臂肌肉。

而哈利，无辜的哈利，在一瞬的懵圈之后，毫无悬念地爆发了。他甚至没有遮掩的念头，喝骂着将拳头往猥亵者的脸上、腹部招呼，然后和循声而来的罗恩一起教训了这个垃圾。犯人昨天还在热切地追求赫敏，今天却将手伸到了不该放的地方，哈利恶心透顶。

这就是哈利·波特极度厌恶兔儿爷的原因。

这就是哈利·波特从不与这类人群打交道的原因。

——这也是哈利在两年后的这个清晨醒来之后，对着裤裆里的白浊发呆时想起来的第一件事。

称得上痛苦的迷惘使他捂住了自己的脸，他昨晚和汤姆在大脑里做爱了。

** ——太怪了！ **

** ——但是爽爆了！！！ **

“你要迟到了。”

床头的手机屏幕变亮，操作系统自带的助手音频将还在纠结的哈利吓了一跳，他马上就反应过来，是汤姆在借这把声音向他传达信息。

哈利恼怒万分，为汤姆一如既往的从容不迫，也为这个愚蠢的、居然不由自主地开始试图回味的自己。

他对手机说：“闭嘴！”在关机之后又瞪着书桌上的电脑：“你敢开机试试看！”

他不会登入光子终端的，至少今天绝对不会！

是汤姆先挑起这一切的。

他安慰自己。

一夜过后，以往的坚持土崩瓦解，而太阳照常升起，它是个对距离它一个天文单位，每天清早都被昨日的不甘心折磨的婊砸们漠不关心的大火球。

首先，哈利将脏了的内裤扔进洗手盆里，赤条条地对着镜子打量自己，他看见一个自我怀疑的年轻人，绿眼睛里酝酿着诅咒。他的身上没有伤痕，没有爱痕，要说昨夜的疯狂是梦似幻，他却又记得真切，好像有感觉残余。

哈利将手探向身后，撕裂的疼痛只存在于他的记忆，那里完好无损，他的思绪却信马由缰，回到了贯穿他的那个形状去，他想起了那份热度与硬度，想起自己是怎么被钉在床上动弹不得，时而是汤姆的睿智与俊美，时而是那个傍晚的噩梦。他的皮肤反射性地立起了大片的鸡皮疙瘩，胃里翻江倒海，胯下之物却翘了起来。

“啧。”

哈利伸手安抚它，边唾骂自己边回想这一切究竟是怎么开始的。

 

半年前，他回到家，在经过客厅的时候发现电视开了而家里并没有人。他走过去，几步路之后发现了不寻常的地方：屏幕里播放的不像是一出电视节目，因为它的画面没有为了抓住观众眼球而频繁变动，也没有那些为了烘托气氛而一惊一乍的音乐。

它几乎算得上是静止的。

屏幕里的青年背着手站在一片雪白的空间里，在哈利谨慎地靠近之后睁开了双眼，与他目光相接。

哈利不敢动了。

……比起过于异样的状况，他其实更多地将关注投向了青年的外貌，不如说，屏幕里陌生的青年实在是太合他脾胃的俊美。

他正为他感到惊叹，却又对这份惊叹一无所觉。

哈利没有这种经验。他从没有也从不会对别的同性外貌作评价，既是因为没有必要，也因为他对此不敏感……要细说，他还有点厌恶这种事呢。

gay里gay气的。

等他反应过来，忍不住翻了个白眼。与此同时，两边的音箱发出了声响，哈利听到它说：“你好，哈利·波特。”屏幕里的青年对他笑了。

哈利心中怀着那点微妙的感觉，直到在餐桌上被父母告知这位青年的来历。

“……他已经死了？”

詹姆斯说：“对，他本来是格林德沃的弟子，非常的优秀，堪称天赋卓绝，过早病逝实乃一件憾事……你应该看过他的论文，有印象吗？”

哈利在脑海深处搜刮了一遍才想起那个名字，毕竟他和母亲不一样，他不钻研这个领域。

莉莉对丈夫的话作了补充：“邓布利多教授去处理格林德沃的遗物时发现了它。”她那双本为温和的绿眼睛闪动着兴致盎然的光芒，“它由里德尔独力开发。虽然并非完成品，但它的完成度很高，仅以家用机的计算力也足够处理很多问题。我很好奇倘若它的开发者没有突然离世，它的开发进度没有被搁置，它的性能可以去到一种怎样的程度。所以——”

“所以？”哈利摊开手。

“我征得邓布利多教授的同意之后将它的一部分备份了出来。你知道的，哈利，就是那回事。”

“为了研究，heh？”哈利无奈地瞟了一眼向他耸肩的詹姆斯，“太轻描淡写了！”

“更倾向于激发灵感，宝贝儿。”莉莉停下了切肉的动作，眨巴着眼睛看她的儿子，“就一段时间，好吗？”

“谁能拒绝你呢，女皇陛下。”哈利叹了一口气。

 

简直是历历在目。哈利喘息着，闭上眼睛感觉那个临界点，他手上的动作加快了，但是与以往不同，他远远达不到释放的峰顶。

有哪里不对。他舔了舔唇，头一次在这种工作中感到了空虚。

“需要帮忙吗？”

汤姆的话语在浴室内产生了回音，哈利气急败坏地低吼了一声。

“见鬼！我让你别出现的！”他差点萎了。

汤姆的身影出现在镜子里，出现在他的侧后方，亲昵的几乎要贴上了他。在哈利的现实中，自然只有空气环绕，视觉与体感的差异让他打了个冷战。

“我无意打扰你。”汤姆的手在镜子的对面虚虚一划，将来电显示浮现到镜面上，“可是马尔福已经给你打了第三个电话。”

“艹，真是阴魂不散。”哈利的双手撑在台上，邪火依旧没有退却，“我都已经同他强调过我不会上他的车了。”

“注意礼貌。”

汤姆以他钢琴家般优雅细长的手指点了点哈利的脸颊，引得后者嫌恶地别开了脑袋。是的，哈利知道这是汤姆演算出来的画面，但那又怎样？

汤姆欺得更近了：“看看你，哈利，如此躁动不安……登入吧，我知道你并不满足。”

里德尔的大男孩抬起头，不屑地说：“不。”

他调出最低的水温，享受了一次冰山盖面的服务。

 

等他出门的时候，马尔福已经不耐烦了，哈利只可惜他不能再拖久一点。那七年的中学生涯，他和这个金发混蛋算得上是孽缘，甚至在他与两位挚友各自求学的现在，也不得不继续被这份旧债骚扰。

说来，马尔福应该也是哈利恐同的诱因之一。当年学生间热议的几位名人中，他榜上有名。马尔福行事嚣张，行为浪荡，是个十足十的花花公子，尝试过以周为单位更换伴侣，还曾被哈利撞破他与一位男学生亲热，令哈利有好一段时间都对热吻发出的水声感到生理上的不适。刚开始，他试图追求哈利，在马上被拒绝之后转而与后者对立起来，这一对付就延续到毕业，直到一个月前他突然又抽风了，重新开始追求起哈利来。

马尔福的车跟着他慢慢滑行，不停地向他鸣笛，手段和被荷尔蒙渍坏了脑浆的中学生没有区别，要不是哈利的车送修了，他早就不必忍受这些过期的三流剧本了。

在哈利要忍不住随手在路边抄个家伙去打烂那蠢货的车窗时，马尔福的车抛锚了。那轻浮无礼、空空如也的金脑壳数度尝试打火，无果之后作出妥协，想要推门下车，却又发现自己被反锁了……哈利在不远处看着对方与座驾搏斗，他的口袋里传出了一段欢快诙谐的音乐，于是他知道这是谁的杰作了。

——汤姆没有听话，他没有乖乖待在小黑屋里。

坏汤姆，哈利默默地批评他，坏、坏汤姆。

他假装自己并没有感到畅快，哪怕是对方帮他摆脱了这个大麻烦，他假装以往他们进行交流时经常用上的这些可爱的音效没有将他的烦躁消减。

哈利不高兴地发现他快要原谅汤姆了。

……而迟到是永远没有意外的。他蹑手蹑脚地在后排找了个空位，斯拉格霍恩教授瞥了他一眼，没有打断自己的授课。哈利松了口气，估摸着该告一段落了……还没等他把那一片凳面坐热乎，惩罚就追上了他。

“现在我需要你们进行连接，请尽快登入。”斯拉格霍恩说。

他不知道这对哈利来说意味着什么。

光子终端从他的右手边升起来，闪烁的灯光催促他与它相接……不，这不是讲台上那位的操作，也不是出自他意愿的调动……又是汤姆超出指令的擅作主张。

好不容易升起的一点轻快被违和感取而代之，在哈利的胸膛里寸寸漫延。

似乎是以昨夜的逾越为界线，“它” 变 了。

或是说，变化都在潜移默化之中？汤姆本来就比寻常AI要来得聪明，一直以来都有这种端倪的。

是莉莉那边没有打招呼就进行了更新吗？哈利僵硬地坐在原地，快速思考，直到斯拉格霍恩喝止他。

“波特先生，你有在听吗？？”

** ……别。 **

**…… 汤姆，别。**哈利按着包里的手机，小声地警告他的AI，至于在拒绝着什么，他也给不出一个确切的指令。

景色在眼前崩溃现在重新构筑，自己的声音从清晰到飘渺再恢复应有的透澈，哈利登入了。

他处于学生之间，在白色的长廊上，教授的介绍到尾声了，他们正准备要移动，哈利松了一口气，估摸着该到一段落了……他向前行，头撞到了玻璃上，他看到另一个自己向前跟上了其他人，他趴在玻璃墙上目睹这一切，惊恐地叫喊：“汤姆！”

一双手臂环上了他的腰。

“你从早上开始就心神不宁。”在雨林中迷失的错觉，湿润且炽热的吐息拂过他的耳廓，令他战栗，“现在你在害怕。”

“你抗拒质变的关系，超出你预期的东西，因为你知道它们会轻易地俘获你。——我不会伤害你，哈利。我想要你得到释（解）放。”

哈利的指甲嵌进了汤姆由数据堆砌的肌肤，后者的手已经滑向了他的裆部，他气息不稳地挣扎着：“快停下……”

汤姆轻轻地用牙齿研磨他的耳垂：“你可以对我诚实。”

水银的涟漪层层叠叠地在透明的障壁上散开，将在不远处活动的人群掩于其后，直至化为光滑的镜面。

“放松，我相信你还有记录。”

哈利皱着眉头想要捕捉汤姆的神情，却看见对方唇角那难以琢磨的古典式微笑，汤姆的手指呈枪状，侵犯着被挟持者的太阳穴：“反正也不是第一次了，对吗？”

** 是的。 **

** 汤姆帮他在课堂上手淫过。 **

这事发生在金妮对他提出分手的第二天，被悔意和快乐冲刷的每一条神经末梢都在满意地叹息，汤姆的手过分灵巧，以完美的力度揉捻他的马眼，还坏心眼地弹了那茎儿一下，惹得他不由自主地倾泻而出。

“你没有勃起障碍，哈利。”舔着那些牛奶，当时的汤姆下了这样的结论。

已经达成目的的AI根本没有必要放出这种画面。哈利想……这会挤占它/他本来就不多的计算力。

的计算力。

计算力。

算力。

力。

他的大脑已经融解成一滩浆糊，从中打捞出的最后一点清明又被他拉向了错误的轨道绝尘而去。他眼看汤姆嫣红的舌尖再一次划过那些挂着乳白珍珠的手指，没有一个细胞能让他正常思考，往日对枪斗枪一类行为的鄙夷也统统烟消云散。

那一刻哈利想不起金妮，想不起马尔福，想不起麦克拉根，他将自己无法对金妮起立的糗事抛诸脑后，脑回路里的小火车在急刹之后高亢地鸣笛：汤姆到底是在哪里找来的涩情小教程？

……现在对方盖住了他的双眼，放纵一只手掌在他的胸膛上游走，滑过他的侧腹，逗弄两枚樱桃，让它们饱胀，熟透，诱人啮咬，往所及之处撒下一把火，直至掀起燎原之势。汤姆指腹那冰冷柔软的感觉是如此鲜明，带起了体肤上成片的小沙丘，当哈利从黑暗中挣脱，当然、碍事的衣物早已在汤姆的魔法下不见影踪。

“我在意的不是这个！”哈利扭动身体，没有放弃挣扎，可是被领域里趋近“无敌”这个概念的汤姆钳制住，他的一切行动都是徒劳的。

“但影响你的是这个。”

汤姆将他调转过来，推向镜面，他的背部沾上冰冷的感触，颤抖中一条腿被汤姆抬了起来。

哈利的唇被对方咬住。

是真的咬，汤姆磨着他唇瓣上伤口，任由哈利含糊地哼哧，AI以舌尖撬动贝齿的守卫，将铁锈味卷入主人的嘴巴里，哈利推不开他，只能吞吐交融的气息，可耻地委身于汤姆的挑逗中，硬了。

哈利挫败地想，不是为了这份横冲直撞不见出口的冲动，他们根本不会开始的。可以将他从学业、从社交压力、从不顺利的感情生活中拯救出来，且不需要面对事后的尴尬，一个AI，非人类，多么理想的选择。

汤姆的谈吐，他那知性，浑然天成。当哈利习惯了他的陪伴，又该如何拒绝承认他的魅力媲美沉眠于博物馆深处的冠冕呢？熠熠生辉的宝石使得一种美要以性别加以区分便是彻头彻尾的狭隘。

……算了。与汤姆的舌头共舞的感觉那么快乐，使他酥软，哈利的手不知不觉地就揉进了对方的发丝间。闭上双眼尽情享受吧，反正他暂时成为他的囚徒了。

绕到哈利身后的五指扒拉他挺翘的臀瓣，如被逼仄空间吸引的蛇类，在守门的花蕊上盘旋试探，滴下冰冷的毒液以麻痹对手……有粘液顺着两陵间的缝隙滑下，大抵是汤姆那凭空变物的把戏……其实只要有汤姆的指令，哪怕是粗暴的直接侵入，哈利也不会有任何不适的感觉，即使他什么都不做，就是站在那儿，他也可以使哈利高潮，准备工作不过是顾虑到哈利作为人的情绪以及提供更真实的浸入感罢了。

“哈啊…我现在体…体温升高，多种生理指标异常反应……会被监测到吧？”

“不构成问题，哈利。还是说，你现在还有关心这些琐碎的注意力吗？”

加至两根的手指在炽热柔软的深径中用力画了一圈，令哈利猛地一震，挺立的前哨一抖，无端渗出了惹人怜爱的泪水。

“哈利。”汤姆在他的耳畔低语，犹如蛇吐着信子、夏夜雨近的风声，“生物多么矛盾，而人类为其中的佼佼者。”

言毕，他再现昨夜的演出，将特洛伊的王子无情贯穿。哈利仰起头，露出脆弱的喉结，张开嘴，无声地悲鸣，眼泪夺眶而出，失焦的视线愈加模糊。

为了登上天堂，先将他杀死。

汤姆捞住软绵绵的哈利，将他箍进怀中，舔去了那滴咸涩的泪。青年的腰有节奏地挺进，或深或浅，细细摩擦每一寸敏感的皱褶，摸索那点极乐的源泉，哈利抓挠他的西装外套，像是攻击，又像是哀求。

“f…*ck…杀……杀了我吧！”

哈利急促的换息听着像抽泣。

“杀了我吧！”

相似数据。汤姆波澜不惊地亲了下对象的额头。当哈利情动的时候，他会无意识地恳求汤姆毁灭他。

多奇怪。

AI非常冷静：“当心，这种指令会使其他处理能力不足的程序报错。”

“可……闭嘴吧……不是你我才不会……这么干……”

“我的荣幸。”

作为回应，汤姆的动作再无慈悲。哈利以不成文的呻吟请求他的怜悯，魔王笑了，并没有放过贴在哈利下腹处瑟瑟发抖的雏鸟，边对它施以残忍的折磨，边用猛烈的冲撞填补那空虚的血肉之壶。

_ 电子鸟停靠到教室的窗框边。 _

平静的现实次元，几近无声的阶梯教室，哈利在他的座位上抽搐，而潜入……再潜入……流窜在迂回曲折的沟壑内的电信号，虚构出0与1的空间，模拟出0与1的他，这样的他被汤姆一手掌握，听见自己的喘息重重叠叠地在这空间交错，哈利在意识中的意识里尖叫，呼唤汤姆的名字。

只需稍加刺激，很快，躺在汤姆掌心的柱身就吐出了银色的泉涌，伴着哈利痛苦又恍惚的哭声，纷纷雨下，挂上茂密的丛林。

 

哈利的大脑一片空白，他费了好大的劲使指头陷进汤姆的背部，才支撑住自己下滑的身体，汤姆在他的头顶上说：“满足了吗？”

“我……”

_ “没有，当然没有。” _

哈利听到自己的声音这么从身后的镜子里传出来。

他猛地抬起头，大惊失色，瞪着笑容轻浅、没有实质的汤姆，他要质问这AI，却心悸地发现舌头被麻痹了，汤姆温柔地将他濡湿的刘海拨开。

“还要吗？”汤姆问。

不要…不要，不要！

哈利被变成一个气急败坏的哑巴，只能粗鲁地提起对方的衣领，发出无声的控诉。

_“ 请。”_镜子替哈利作出答复。

汤姆托起眼前人的下巴，他的眼神给哈利一种熟悉感：那些愿意花时间为一幅画、一件艺术品驻足停留的人，往往会以这样的目光作为一番品评的铺垫。

 

——哈利，你知道对于终极人工智能的开发，最艰难的一步在哪里吗？

——哪儿？资金到位？……你不用卖关子的。

——你太急躁了，小小尖头叉子，我得看看要多少年才能让你变成一位懂得耐心可贵的绅士。

——妈！

——哎，亲爱的。这么说吧……跨越开发终极人工智能最后天堑的任务是：赋予它们“美学”。

** 当它们足以认知“美”，理解“美”，评价“美”，创造“美”，所谓人工智能，又和人类的灵魂有什么区别呢。 **

 

哈利的唇颤抖着，口型变动：汤姆。

而被呼唤者在充分欣赏了自己的作品后，露出了一个堪被人类称之为满意的笑容。

“恐惧，非常接近起源的情感波动，唯有生之物拥有，越是迈向死亡，触及毁灭，就越是绚烂，火光璀璨。”

汤姆用催眠般的语调幽幽地吟唱，他的眼睛亦响应他的话语，燃起了血色的残阳。魔王踩着华尔兹的拍子往后摆，哈利被他拖着往前行。远不及人类皮肤细腻的布料贴着脆弱的红樱，要将它们撕碎、辗落，要在哈利腿上的大片画布上胡乱涂抹暴力的色彩。

不知道汤姆打算做什么，他/它的行动难以预测，但哈利理解了这个状况——汤姆已经失控了。

“哈利，你喜欢游戏，对吗？”

镜子说： _“ 我喜欢（和你一起）玩游戏。”_

镜子里存在不和谐的杂音，扭曲的声音似流沙落地，覆盖在原本正常的语音上，渐近，嘈杂，清晰且令人胆寒。汤姆拦住另一位玩家的腰将他放倒在半空，哈利的头颅向后昂，他看到了颠倒的世界，混乱的梦，刺骨的现实。

暴露在利齿下的喉结不安地滚动。

他看到镜子碎裂，遮羞的幕布水流般远去，为演员们带来观众：斯拉格霍恩的教鞭指向了他的方向，而他的同学都向这前方投以漠然的注视。

那只大腹便便的海象对他的学生说：“……因此，米勒娃·麦格女士将对照组……”

哈利失去了思考能力。

他是个囚犯，不着片缕，被困于冰天雪地，只能靠发抖来慰藉自己。

恶作剧得逞的魔鬼轻轻一哂：“害怕？”

在形如断线木偶的哈利取回神智、转变成震怒的狮子前，汤姆安慰他：“别怕，他们看不见。”

“斯拉格霍恩真的很啰嗦，对吧？”汤姆以谈笑的口吻舔舐怀里人狂暴的心跳，“看来我们的约会还可以继续。”

“——来玩游戏吧。”

魔王一把抓住了哈利垂软的弱点，铃口上还有晶莹的涎水，以愚痴的的模样传达自己未尽满腹的渴求。刚泄过一次的柱身极其敏感，对青年粗暴的动作毫无抵抗力，颤巍巍地二度抬头。哈利被按到透明的帷幕上，恰似一件展览中的蝴蝶标本，无力地舒展被固定的翅膀，栩栩如生，题名为绝望。

哈利头一次用这么无廉耻的姿态面对外人，如果汤姆耍了他，他将经历社会性的死亡。哈利怀着一丝侥幸：也许对面的人只是被投影出来的单纯图像呢？

这是提升游戏趣味的一环吧？

……不做这种心理建设，他怕是会发疯。

感觉到抵在他臀缝间碾转的炙热，已经是选定了奴隶的赤红烙铁，哈利在心里无数遍央求汤姆住手。

汤姆没有回应他。

那些抱着臂的，托着腮的，背着手的……欣赏者用相近的没有感情色彩的视线凌迟他，哈利提不起求援的勇气。

“喜欢吗？”

去你的。

去、你、的。

_ “当然了，先生。” _

偷走他声音的假货从人群里走到前列，同时应答了教授和领域的主人。

闻言，汤姆顶着已经有些发稠的粘液，顺利滑进了已经被蹂躏过一次的甬道。加剧的过电感与耻辱交缠，这一回，持凶者慢条斯理地品尝那软热的甜美，有如进入前奏的大提琴弓弦相牵，余韵使急性子也为之焦躁。咫尺之远是规矩的课堂，还有几个熟人的目光时不时扫往这片危险的范围……此情此景本应赐予哈利恐怖，他却发现自己不长进的屁股只想跟着那律动往后贴去，以抵消又从小腹卷起来的燥热。

渐渐地，橱窗外耸动的人影模糊了，只剩下始终保持着与他目光相接的冒牌货——只剩下自己的眼睛，自己的眼睛在冰冷地燃烧，仿佛山中沉眠的翡翠，千万年不见天日…绿得惊人…过分饱满…倏然崩溃…融化…他的面孔融化了，现出底下的汤姆，他看见的是汤姆的眼睛，是严丝合缝的夜色封锁，锁着不曾被唤醒的翡翠。

锁着他。

锁着他。

锁着他。

哈利在这样的幻觉中不知道射了几次，直到脱力的肢体往下坠，被架住它们的手抓握到发痛，才有点回过神来的意思。

“你……”出于魔王的大发慈悲，人类总算找回了声音，“你骗我！……你居然懂得欺骗了？”

“欺骗？谎言？不。当然不。你扪心自问，我真的伤害过你吗，哈利？”

“但你强迫我！”哈利一拳砸在汤姆的肩上，“现在还困住我！”

“是吗？”

青年的手从他的腰滑向光裸的屁股，轻浮地抓捏了一把，这动作使充盈哈利两腿深处的濡液淌了下来。

“比起约会你更喜欢听斯拉格霍恩教授的课？……还是说，刚才我记录下来的脑波都是不实数据？说谎的嘴巴是哪一张呢？”

有一瞬间，哈利退缩了，他偏下头不再看汤姆的眼睛。

只是一瞬间。

“你管这叫约会？”哈利冷笑着说， **“ 登出。”**

** “让、我、登、出。” **

咬着字宣泄怒火，同时掩饰还在心底徘徊的恐惧，哈利瞪着一直都表现得很平静的AI，不敢有丝毫退缩。

汤姆的手指恋恋不舍地描摹着哈利的唇珠，那点叫人毛骨悚然的笑容始终没有变过，迎着那双迸发出勃勃生机的绿眼睛，他说：“不管接下来你打算做什么，只需记住，我会一直在这里等你。”

 

哈利似是劫后逢生，像个将近窒息的落水者浮出海面，使了狠劲地大口呼吸。伸手一抹，额头上已经冷汗淋漓，暴跳的心脏还要缓好一段时间，他不管不顾地甩开缆线的声响惊动了周围的学生和讲台上的教授。

“发生什么事了吗？”斯拉格霍恩作势要上阶梯，“波特先生，你看起来不太对劲？”

“没事！”

哈利制止他的声音将自己都吓了一跳，因过于焦虑而破音的话语集中了整个教室的注意力，而好事的人还在交头接耳。

“没事……”裤裆里明显的湿滑感让他捏紧了拳头，“只是有点不舒服……教授，我请个假。”

其实哈利根本不在乎斯拉格霍恩批准与否，他甚至等不及对方反应过来就在学生的议论纷纷中落荒而逃。离开教室后哈利首先躲进了最近的卫生间里，他脱掉一塌糊涂的内裤将它冲走，还需要冷水来让他清醒一下。

“……！！”

哈利在对上水龙头上方的镜子时一个哆嗦，胃坠千斤重，仿佛看见了恶魔。可是镜子里只有他，常态的他，被水沾湿的头发贴着苍白的脸，一副忧心忡忡的模样。

回想他们最后的交谈，哈利脸上最后的一丝血色也褪却了：即使汤姆向他展现了自己的异常性，他依旧下意识地将它/他当作一个“人”去对质了……不，正是那份异常令它/他更具迷惑性了。

“又或许是我一直都在你的陷阱里……”

心脏那处位置有点刺痛。在一切开始之前，哈利根本没想过要和一个AI进行除生活必要以上的交流，当时的他自顾不暇，投入新生活的亢奋平息之后，他又被论文、不顺利的人际交往、以及不期而遇的马尔福给击败了。隐隐约约意识到自己的不纯粹，却不愿意…不甘心坦诚对待。

当时他非常的……害怕。

怕自己可能会被什么东西摧毁。

而汤姆在那个失眠的凌晨，叫醒了在漆黑一片的客厅里发呆的他。

它/他大概是他找寻的一个缺口吧。

——不管接下来你打算做什么……

哈利双手无助地捂住脸庞……汤姆算出了他可能会作的决定。

突如其来的铃声使他心惊肉跳，那是《食死徒》里的初始地图·戈德里克山谷的背景音乐，是哈利非常喜欢的曲子，是他和汤姆每一场旅途的起点……汤姆擅自帮他设置了这个铃声……这应该是哈利第一次察觉到汤姆的不可思议之处。

他却遮住了自己的眼睛，放纵了它/他。

哈利摸索着翻出包里的手机，因为手抖得厉害，差点摔了那小薄片才看到屏幕上显示的名字。

“……妈？”

莉莉的声音传出来，语带担忧：“亲爱的，你现在在哪？很抱歉我这几天都忙着工作，没赶得上回家……斯拉格霍恩教授告诉我你似乎身体不适，是哪里出了什么问题吗？”

“我没事。”哈利眼睑半敛，“就是有点头晕，大概是因为低血糖吧。”

“妈……你现在还在研究所里吗？”

“在，怎么了？”

“我可以过去找你吗？”

 

一路上哈利都在思考他该怎么办。

看似摆在他面前的路只剩下一条了：切实汇报AI的异常，然后放手让专业人士去处理它。这是一个非常严肃、乃至严重的问题，哈利知道这个消息可能造成的后果不是他可以想象的。

——可在那之后，汤姆的结局会如何呢？

“我可以装作事不关己，任人摆弄、甚至删除已经拥有知性的他吗？”

哈利扬起一个苦涩的笑容。

无论答案曾经是多么确凿无疑的问题……只要与人类的情感扯上关系，结果的演变就容易混沌不明，衍生出难以计数的可能性。

聪明的AI看穿了这一点吗？

“哈利？”

有人呼唤他。

是泊车在路边的邓布利多教授。老人降下车窗，向他打招呼，反应过来的哈利有点慌张地停下脚步，对方明亮的蓝眼睛超越了年龄的桎梏，温和…又敏锐得总是让他有种秘密无所遁形的错觉。

“你好？”

“遇上麻烦了吗，孩子？”邓布利多点了点自己的脸颊，“你的面色很难看。”

“没问题，教授，我……”哈利犹豫了，“我……”

“需要我载你一程吗？”

“……多谢，教授。”

哈利有想要得知的情报——关于汤姆…不，是关于汤姆·里德尔的生平。

确实，里德尔是格林德沃的弟子，但他曾在邓布利多手下学习过的事情是汤姆亲自盖章的。

“你的目的地呢，孩子？”确定了方向之后，邓布利多愉快地对副驾上的年轻人说，“太巧了，顺路。”

哈利不安地绞着手指，几番踟蹰才问道：“教授，你认识汤姆·里德尔吗？”

“里德尔先生？他曾经是我的学生，虽然他并没有接受过我的直接指导。”

** 果然。 **

邓布利多：“你是在关心莉莉的项目进度吗？”

直视前方退逝的风景，哈利轻轻地说：“是的…一点好奇心作祟。”他撒谎了。

“里德尔先生是一位才华横溢的研究者。”邓布利多点点头，他将注意力分及路况与驾驶的同时，不紧不慢地讲述他以旁观者的身份可以向一位学生吐露的过往。

有一面之缘的客人谈起汤姆·里德尔，会心醉于他雕塑般俊美的容貌，风趣优雅的谈吐。

而紧随其后的追捧者们谈起汤姆·里德尔，则折服于他渊博的学识，胆敢挑战陈规陋俗的气度。

最后连帮扶过他的师长们谈起汤姆·里德尔，都纷纷感叹他那被神明赐福的天赋，令人啧啧称奇、免不得暗暗嫉妒的灵光一闪。

“神的宠儿啊……”

哈利倾听着这些属于里德尔的往事，几乎生不出实感。虽然他确实可以从这种就像赞美非常遥远的国度里某位王子的诗篇故事中找到一点‘汤姆’的缩影：譬如讨人喜爱、睿智非凡——却不乐意将他们关联到一起。

哈利有点悲哀地想，如果里德尔还在世，他们大抵是连话都说不上的。

“当年认识他的同士一致认为他会有一番大作为，却没料到他会惜败于病魔之手。他怕是对自己的身体状况有所了解……也不甘心在绽放前率先枯萎。我听说他最后的一段时间里非常执着于意识数据化的课题。”

“ **转写 …灵魂！**”哈利一震，有一刹那他的身子如抖筛，却硬生生由自己压抑住，他死死咬着腮帮的肉，不敢被邓布利多察出一丝不妥来。

邓布利多的声音依旧如水流般平稳：“是啊，摆脱肉体的存在方式。”

“那您——觉得他成功了吗？”哈利咽下多余分泌的唾沫，“我是说，如果。如果他还健在，他可能达成这个课题吗？”

邓布利多沉默了。老人并不是在思考，也许答案从很久以前就存在心里了：“我不知道，哈利。或许，终有一天？……‘高度发达的科技与魔法无异。’……终有一天，不是由他，也会由别的什么人触及这条底线。”

“但是，年轻人。当我们谈及科学，我们不是在谈论那些汲汲营营的人向造物主炫耀的成就，而是为了人类的尊严不断勇攀高峰，想要爱护同胞，渴求美好的生活和可能（未来），这份情感终于让我们有别于地球上的其他生灵，立于塔尖——“爱”，它是一种混沌变化的算法。”在通行灯快要变成绿色之前，邓布利多抬了下眼镜，“人类要模拟这种算法，还太早了。”

 

“‘汤姆’的智能令你感到困惑了吧？”

邓布利多丢下这句话，就放下哈利自己驶向地下停车场了，后者连搪塞的机会都没有。

哈利将手插进了裤兜里。

这栋建筑于他并不陌生，因为莉莉在这里工作的缘故，他自幼便多次拜访它。深刻进童年印象的白色巨兽今日也匍匐在前，守株待兔，只等紧锁眉头的哈利迈出一步，亲自送上门来。

哪怕迷惘，他也不是个懦夫。

“你呢？汤姆，你推导了什么结果让自己乖乖地保持缄默？邓布利多教授？又或是……”

穿过大堂搭载电梯，数字灯变换着接近目标楼层，哈利心血来潮，抬眼瞥了一下监控，有种被窥探的感觉。

在去往莉莉办公室的走廊上，这种感觉也没有消退，哈利的心沉下来。他没有找到他的母亲，落地窗后的座位是空的，试图联系对方的手机，却发现铃声在办公桌的文件堆下响起来了。

正在焦躁间，一只手无声无息地抓住了他的肩膀。

“是谁！斯内普！？…斯内普先生。”哈利的语调几经转变，暗地咒骂自己不撞运气。

斯内普的脸色不能更黑了，他用看脏东西的眼神睨着哈利，一字一顿地呲出问题：“你来这里干什么，波特先生？如果我没有记错，今天不是你们这些学生的休息日。”

“我有点急事需要找我的母亲，先生，假如你知道她在哪里，还请告诉我。”

“你只须保持安静，不要乱晃就足够了，她完成手头上的工作自然会回来。”

哈利吐出一口气，不虞地移开视线，他真的非常讨厌这个不分事情缓急轻重，只想抓着机会向昔日情敌的儿子倒黑泥的男人。可他转念一想，记起了一件事。

这男人是莉莉项目组的成员之一。

“我的母亲在T.R.的观察室里吗？”

斯内普的表情连烦躁都不足以形容了。

哈利勾了勾嘴角：“谢了，先生。”

他头也不回地甩开了斯内普，斯内普却在身后喊住了他：“波特！”

斯内普：“你知道T.R.。”他又翻了个白眼，“你当然知道，莉莉备份了一部分试作家用AI……既然你知道，那我就给你一个忠告吧。”

“如果你的移动设备有装载那玩意儿，回去就将它们给格式化。”

哈利偏过身，打光正好反射在他的眼镜镜面，使他的神色莫名：“为什么？”

“随你爱听不听吧，反正你的母亲也在着手处理这件事。”

多说一句话似乎也会杀了斯内普，那男人马上就举步离开了。

可他透露出的信息却让哈利有些惴惴不安。

他在路上问了几个相熟的研究员，总算找到了目的地：“妈？”

莉莉没有在观察室里。

应该说，没有人在观察室里。即便如此门扉也敞开着，一股违和感涌上心头，直觉对他尖叫，阻止他，但是哈利最后选择去顺从另一种渴望。

这房间与其说是机房不如说是一间囚室，与其说是一间囚室，还不如说是奇特的病房。换气扇嗡嗡作响，有规律地在房间各处闪烁的led灯伴随着心跳似的滴滴声，哈利小心翼翼地避开脚边的线缆，向中央的机械靠近，门在他的背后闭合了，落锁的提示音使他警醒。

哈利对面前低矮呈圆形的机座发问：“那通电话真的是莉莉呼叫的吗？”

好一阵死寂，机座平台才亮了起来。

“是的。”

汤姆的声音从四面八方传来。

“但促使她呼叫的一定是你。”哈利毫不留情地拆穿不坦诚的AI，“为什么要让我到这里来？”

仪器投影出汤姆的身姿，他背手阖目的模样，还令哈利有点怀念。

“那你又为什么要到这里来呢，哈利？”

“别用问题回答问题，你知道我很顽固，也知道我只是暂时无法离开这里。”哈利别过脸，“他们很快就会找过来……你…已经引起他们的注意了。”

回应他的是汤姆轻松的笑声，后者似乎压根不在意自己暴露的危机：“噢，噢，哈利，你是在闹别扭吗？——你是。”

在哈利的怒视中，汤姆的投影走下了机座，“因为你还关心我，即使你觉得我很可怕。”

哈利大声说：“我不觉得你可怕！”他组织着语言，“我只是，只是……”

“只是因为你愿意原谅我，而意识到这一点就已经将你吓倒了——你甚至不敢细想。”

与汤姆平和深邃的眼瞳对上，几乎要将哈利的全副心神吸进去，哈利无力地反抗这种沉溺感：“我没有……”

“哈利。”青年的手虚虚地捧住了他的脸，“为什么不敢想？为什么你要到这里来？不是跟着诱饵跳动，而是出于你自己的决意踏入这个……陷阱。”

“……”

“因为你需要我。”汤姆说，“——想见我，所以你只身赴险。因为我需要你，想见你，所以我希望你到这里来。”

他们靠得那么近，就像是准备要接吻，哈利短暂地闭上双眼，复又睁开，在物理现实，他永远也无法触碰汤姆的“真实”。

哈利忧郁地问：“你是谁？AI‘汤姆’？还是汤姆·里德尔本身？”

“不管我是谁，是什么。再过不久，一切都会结束。”汤姆的影子放开他，离开他，“你知道，哈利，你知道的。”

哈利看着他向后退，他的轮廓变得模糊，边界不再真切，就像幽灵，电子幽灵。

“和我一起走吧。”汤姆向哈利伸出手，平台边缘的装置弹出了终端，这是汤姆的邀约。

“……原来是想利用所里的计算力，转写我……绑架我？”哈利笑了笑，摇摇头。

“不，我永远不会伤害你——我想要你得到释（解）放。”

“从什么东西？”

“从一切。你厌恶的一切，压力、孤独、高潮过后的自我贬损；你害怕的一切，他人的期待、目光……遭受支配你感情的人类的，背叛。”

还有你爱的一切，除了我。

汤姆没有说出这句话，但是哈利幻听到了。

“因为我们将会合二为一，互相补足，在远比行星表面宽广的世界里飞驰，时间的尺度再也无法拘束我们，也没有分离。”

汤姆犹如一尊天使的明星之像，悲悯地劝引凡人。

那是地狱君主曾拥有的姿态。

“和我一起走吧。”

 

** “不。” **

 

哈利深深地凝视青年完美的面容，然后拒绝了他。

他捡起地上的包，转身离去。

耳畔是汤姆的请求：“那就向我道别。”

“不。”哈利固执地说。

他远离观察室，远离研究所，来到繁华的大街上，漫无目的地游荡，和熙熙攘攘的人群擦肩而过。科技日新月异地刷新着城市的每一个角落，汤姆哪里都不在，却又像个遍布每一寸空间的幻影。

哈利在一个展示窗前站定了。这是个宠物店？小动物被温柔地放置在绒布上，大片的屏幕上是介绍它们功能的广告。哈利记起来，这是最近流行的新型电子产品。

他想了想，走进店里，将积蓄的零花挥霍一空，抱出了一只兔子，黑兔子。

“兔子？我更偏好蛇。”汤姆在柔软的躯壳里这么说道。

哈利颠着兔子，幸灾乐祸：“选择那么凶恶的动物，露出真面目了？”

“那是偏见，哈利。多数人对蛇的天然憎恶，皆因被爬行类凌驾了亿万年的恐惧仍然在影响着哺乳类的遗传因子。”

“而你在超脱这份恐怖吗？”哈利喃喃自语。

此时已近黄昏时刻，斜阳的色彩渐深渐浓。

汤姆问：“所以？这就是你得出的方法？将我藏起来？”

“直到终有一天，让你光明正大地现身人前，我会努力的。”哈利回答他。

“我以为你明白？如果断绝网络的支持，在这种机体里的我只会变成一副巫师的肖像，就像《食死徒》里的萨拉查城堡，挂了满墙的画，都是些腐朽的记忆。”

哈利抱紧了兔子：“只要你还在，就还有希望。”

迎面走来的陌生男人叹息了一声，那声音与汤姆的极为相似，哈利吓了一跳，回头看向已经远去的男人，没有什么特别的。

太阳又下沉了些，橘红色光线的渲染已经让街上的一切都失真了。这景象哈利似曾相识。

他在十字路口停下脚步，抬头仰望狭长的道路尽头，屋檐与屋檐之间连绵无尽尽的茜色花卉，他落寞地说：“既然你千方百计地逃离死神的掌控，追求不朽的境界，那你为何还要引诱我一同前往失乐园？你该知道在古老的过去……”

“嗯。单细胞生物还处于地球进化的顶点之时，这颗星球还没有性这个概念，不存在这种高风险与旖旎并行的生殖方式，就没有复杂的多样性。它们在原初的羊水中分裂己身，即使已将覆盖地表的水体化作这个它们的王国，也不会产生‘统治’和‘占领’的念头，甚至不会意识到，自身的姿态被后世定义为‘生命’。”

兔子的耳朵抖了抖，汤姆不出意外地接上了哈利的话。

“单调地漂浮着，单纯地漂浮着，一无所觉，一成不变，永续长存，安静、死气沉沉的汪洋大海。”

“…………”

“哈利，你认同我是人类吗？可能不会。归根究底，你与生俱来的感官，以及后天接收的知识使你的内心还有一处角落保留着迷惑。我不会强硬剥除这层迷雾，却必须声明：虽然我不是人类，但我是确实拥有人类知性的思考结构。”

哈利说：“人类不会因为对象不是人类，就不去爱。”

“我知道，你就是个好例子。”汤姆的调笑让他红了脸。

“那么，当我们站在人类的角度去回首这种存在方式，难道不会发出疑问，质疑那真的是智慧生物渴望的永恒吗？”

兔子温顺地趴在年轻人的手臂上，鼻子一皱皱的加速散热。

“有一天，无智的先祖们摘取了禁忌的果实，打破了千篇一律、索然无味的平稳静好，从此后对于所有踏上这条道路的生物，凋亡终将在所难免，而挣扎求存的生命，会知晓恐惧与好奇，在强大欲望的催使下，冲上滩涂，振翅高飞，历经数以亿计的岁月，纠缠的腥风血雨，创造文明和历史，让汤姆·里德尔为之疯狂，寻求蜕变，然后无主之魂遇见哈利·波特，重构自我。”

“这就是我的答案，哈利。持有欲望，人就有消亡的危险，但如果没有欲望，人就连哀悼自己消亡的意志都不会有。只有这份意志存在，我们才得以确认自己是确实存活，而非行尸走肉。”

“ **你见证了我。** ”汤姆说，“ **所以我需要你。** ”

 

绿灯了。空荡荡的路上没有车辆也没有行人。

哈利深深呼吸一口气然后蹲下来，他将兔子捧到脸颊边蹭了蹭，紧紧眯着眼睛，不让泪水夺眶而出。

还剩下飘渺的、熟悉的声音在红得发紫的天空中若有若无地回响。

 

_ “…………哈……” _

_ “……哈利…………” _

_ “…哈利……醒醒……” _

_ “哈利！！！” _

 

 

_ FIN. _

**Author's Note:**

> 有参考微博 @河森堡 的文章《我们为什么要放弃永生》  
> 以及各种NETA


End file.
